Destiny Unknown
by Immortal Ecstacy
Summary: Upon her father's death, Bella finds a surprise in the dusty attic. Forced to deal with the news of her adoption, she goes on a journey to find her biological family, never expecting what she ends up discovering. NM AU. Charmed Crossover. Canon Couples.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **Welcome to my brand new story, about a surprise in Bella's past. This is indeed a crossover with Charmed and they will play into it a lot, as you'll find out soon enough. I'm sure this has been done before, but this is my take, which is very unique, if I do say so myself :D

Btw, this is just before Bella goes and finds the meadow, meaning after Jake abandons her. She doesn't know he's a wolf or that Victoria is still after her.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**September ****10****th****, 2006  
****Forks, Washington**

* * *

The rain pattered on the roof, like tiny droplets of tears. Now that I was dried out, it seemed the skies were sympathizing. The large clock in the hall was like a drum in my head, tick after loud tick. It aggravated my already seething headache.

I was curled up on the old, tattered couch, watching a black screen and trying to keep my mind busy. I had to keep the memories at bay.

The hum of the refrigerator, the cars passing in the streets one by the hour, the wind howling through the forest. It was all so deafening here in the silence.

I clenched my fists around my legs, digging my nails into the soft flesh through the jeans. Why wouldn't the pain stop?

Suddenly my head snapped up, as a distinctive noise sounded from the top floor. I tried to shrug it off, it was probably just a tree branch, hitting one of the windows. But it was very persistent and it hadn't been there before, though it had been windy for hours.

Stretching out my sore legs, I rose from my seat and tore my eyes from the cracked spot on the opposite wall. It wasn't as if I had anything better to do. I slowly made my way towards the stairs, wrapping my arms around me. It was freezing.

Each step creaked under my feet, resounding in my already weak ears. I winced with every move I made.

Standing completely still in the upstairs hallway, I tried to discover the culprit. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was coming from further up. The attic.

With a glance at the ceiling above, I reached up my arms and pulled down the dusty stepladder. No one had been up there in years, I was sure. But the sound was irritating and it had to be stopped, any way possible. Even if it meant going into a dusty, spider crawling room.

These shaky steps were even more squeaky and rotten than the others, but I tried to ignore it, busying myself with my curiosity. I can't remember ever having been up here, nor seeing anyone else up here.

With a silent cough, I stepped fully into the dark room, squinting my eyes in the blackness. I swallowed a large bile in my throat, at the realization that the attic had no windows. Where did the sound come from then?

My hands shook as I felt my way forward, a shiver running down my spine. I had barely made it two steps, when my ankle connected with something hard. I stopped breathing immediately.

Bending slowly down, I felt the clear cardboard under my hands and let out a whoosh of air from my lungs. It was just a box.

Curious once more, I picked up the small carton container and backed away to the opening. I never realized that the banging noise had ceased completely.

I made it back to the living room, crossed my legs underneath me on the couch and set the box down in front of me, on the table. I leaned back and simply stared at it.

It was a very normal cardboard box, like the ones you use when moving, only smaller. There was nothing extraordinary about it and yet I felt that it was about to change my life drastically.

With a deep breath, I leaned forward and pushed away the flaps. I coughed slightly from the amounts of dust emanating from the tiny space. Rubbing my eyes gently, trying not to irritate the skin, I took my first look at the contents.

I stuck my small, pale hand into the hole, pulling out a piece of paper that clearly used to be white. Now it was brown from years of living in a moist attic. It was difficult to read, but I squinted my eyes and finally saw what it was. A birth certificate.

Being extra careful, I blew softly on the small paper, trying to remove some more of the dust. I was successful. I hoped I hadn't been though, as I finally got a look at it. The name was unfamiliar, but not the date.

**CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH**

Phoenix I. Halliwell

D.O.B: September 13th, 1987.

Mother's name: Unknown - Father's Name: Unknown

There had to be some kind of mistake here. This was the same day that I was born, but it was the wrong name. I had seen my own birth certificate before, when I had my passport made. So who did this belong to?

I tried to ignore my shaking hands, as I put the paper aside and stuck my hand back in the box. There had to be an answer in there somewhere.

Pulling up another used and brown piece of paper, though a bit bigger than the last, I had to force myself to look at it. My fears were quickly confirmed. Adoption forms.

It stated quite clearly that Phoenix I. Halliwell had been adopted by Charles and Renee Swan, later changing her name to Isabella M. Swan. I was at a complete loss for words.

I was adopted.

I no longer had any family left, so who was I supposed to go to. Who would have information for me? And how am I supposed to wrap my head around this? I belong to someone else and I don't even know who.

Inspiration struck as I thought this over, teeth tugging my bottom lip. Though Charlie had never been a very eloquent man, surely he would tell his best friend things.

With that in mind, I grabbed the two papers, birth certificate and adoption papers, and walked into the hallway. I put on my jacket, since it was raining, locked the door behind me, got in my rusty truck and made my way to La Push.

Billy had some explaining to do.

I turned off the engine, as I parked in the small driveway of the Black house. The rain had picked up on my way over here and I was soaked to the bone, the second I stepped out of my car.

At the edge of the drive, on the path next to the house leading into the forest, stood the one person I did not want to deal with right now. Jacob Black, my supposed best friend. At least he used to be.

It didn't take me long to realize that he wasn't alone. I should've known. These days he doesn't go anywhere without his precious Sam and the rest of their gang. I really thought Jake would've been smart enough not to end up in a bad crowd. I guess I just didn't know him as well as I had thought.

I took my eyes away from the freakishly under dressed boys and made my way to the front door. Before I could make it though, Jacob intercepted, grabbing my arm a little too harshly. Jerk. I narrowed my eyes and turned around, wondering just what his problem was.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want anything to do with you anymore?"

His eyes seemed even blacker, darkened in fury. I wanted to laugh in his face. Was he really that full of himself?

"God Jake, the world doesn't revolve around you. Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I wasn't here to see you?"

I waited for my words to set in and as his fingers one by one loosened their hold, I turned on my heel and walked through the door, slamming it behind me. I was not interested in the facial expression I knew would be on his face.

I had always had a great deal of patience and it took a lot to piss me off. I was the kind of girl who gave people the benefit of the doubt. I couldn't even find it in me to hate Lauren. But Jacob was another story. Somehow he managed to get under my nerves and I had no idea why.

"Bella?"

I didn't even realize that I had been mentally ranting, before Billy's voice pulled me out of my wondering. He was sitting in his chair, by the kitchen table, seemingly making himself some lunch. I had a feeling he had been watching the scene outside though. I shook it off and walked fully into the small room.

I tried to keep my temper under wraps, I really did, but just like his son, Billy just had a way. Since my parents weren't around for me to rant at, I would have to take it out on him. He was the only one left, who could possibly give me some answers.

I pulled out the two pieces of paper from my jacket pocket and slammed them down on the kitchen table counter. Zeroing my own hard glare on him, I put one hand on my hip, while the other pointed at the papers. He was going to give me some answers.

"What do you know about this, Billy?" I asked, in a dangerously calm voice, laced with venom.

He only glanced briefly at the papers, before leaning back in his char and crossing his arms over his chest, but he wasn't fooling me. I saw the widening of his eyes and the gulp in his throat. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Tell me, Billy!"

I heard the front door open with a bang and the heavy footsteps of several men. Great, the infamous La Push Gang was in the house. I rolled my eyes and froze in my position. I wasn't leaving. They would have to drag me out of here.

"Why are you yelling, Bella?"

"It's none of your business, Jacob, this is between me and your father."

I never turned to look at him, as I spoke these words, still holding my cold stare on Billy. He looked resigned, thankfully. Knowing he was going to talk, I loosened my stance a little, wanting to seem cooperative. It did the trick.

"I'm warning you Bella, I don't know much."

"That's fine, just tell me what you do know. Anything is better than nothing."

Billy sent a stern look to his son behind me and I realized that Jacob had wanted to interrupt. Did I not just tell him that it wasn't his business? That boy does not know when to listen.

"Alright, well this is it then. Now, I've known your father for a long time, Renee almost as long, though not as well. I remember how devastated they were, when they found out they couldn't have kids."

I ignored the shocked gasp from behind me, sending out a silent plea that Billy wouldn't be interrupted. I had a feeling though, that Jacob wouldn't be the one interrupting. It seems his father had kept this from not only me, but him as well. That made me feel a little bit better, knowing that my best friend hadn't been keeping secrets from me.

"From what Charlie has told me and we only spoke of this once or twice, he met a woman who was a few months pregnant. He said she seemed confused and scared, resulting in him and Renee taking her in. I believe she stayed in the room that now belongs to you."

"You father never told me her name, why I don't know. I think maybe he was trying to protect her. He thought she might be in some kind of danger, after she disappeared not long after you were born. He had gone to the hospital to visit her, but she wasn't there."

"After many deliberations and even more missing posters, it was decided that Charlie and Renee would adopt you. That way, if she ever came back, she wouldn't have to look long to find you. You were three months at the time and I think Charlie was hoping that adopting you would save his marriage. Of course, you know how that went."

"But Renee had fallen head over heels for you and as soon as the adoption papers were completely legal, she issued Charlie the divorce forms and ran away with you to California. Your biological mother never showed up again, though Charlie never really stopped searching."

I took in all that he had just told me, but it was too much for my mind to wrap itself around. It all sounded so unbelievable, though I knew Billy was telling the truth. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to calm my fraying nerves. This wasn't exactly the kind of information I was hoping for. I still had no idea where I came from, who I belonged to. No name, not even a face.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Bella. Charlie wanted to tell you, he really did, but I guess he was afraid. He thought you might want to go find your parents and leave him in the dust. He really feared that he would never see you again and that you would stop thinking of him as your father. Of course, it didn't help that you have always called him Charlie."

I simply nodded and grabbed up the two papers from the kitchen table. I needed to get out of here. It felt like I was suffocating, though I knew it was all in my head. I just needed some air.

I turned around, tears making a trail down my cheeks, pushing my way past the five boys with annoyingly sympathetic looks on their faces. I didn't want or need their pity. I was almost out the front door, when I heard Billy's last words ring out in the small house.

"Both of your parents loved you like their own, never forget that Bella. Never forget where you come from."

With a choked sob in my throat, I burst through the door into the pouring rain, running to my truck. I don't remember getting in, driving home, going into the house. No, the last thing I could recall, was ignoring my own room and throwing myself on my father's bed. And then the nightmares returned.

* * *

The wind blew my hair everywhere, as I put the final box on the truck bed. I threw the cover over and strapped it to the sides, making sure there wouldn't be any accidents while I was on the road.

Running back into the house, I prepared for the final goodbye. Slowly, with cautious steps, I made my way through each room, allowing myself one memory for each of them. It was tough but it had to be done. I owned the house now, so I could always return one day if I wanted.

The kitchen. I remembered something I thought I had long forgotten. I was five and excitingly engaging Charlie in a conversation about my upcoming school start. I remember the smile on his face, he seemed utter ears despite the somewhat boring subject.

The hallway. I was three years old and the memory was murky. Charlie had told me about it many times though. It was around that age that my clumsiness began to peek out. I had tripped on a stray nail in the floorboards and my father had come running. He had kissed away my tears and given me a smile, telling me that it was okay. And I remember believing him.

I made my way up the stairs, saving the most painful memory for last. Carefully stepping into the upstairs hall, I slowly passed by all of the family pictures, looking at them for the first time in months.

I saw my mother's smiling face looking back, holding a tiny me. I saw my beloved grandmother, back before she got sick, holding hands with my grandfather. I saw my father in his early years, how handsome he was. I had never wondered why Renee fell for him. He was quite the catch, if I were being honest.

Charlies bedroom. I stood in the doorway, remembering the time when I was fourteen. I had walked in on him changing shirts, slamming the door open and demanding he put me on a plane back to Phoenix. I told him that I had had enough of these boring visits and that I should be old enough to make my own decisions. I sadly remembered the broken look in his eyes, even while he was complying.

The bathroom. Pushing away all memories of me having a _human moment_, I looked to the bathtub and a smile came on my face, all while tears were stinging my eyes. I saw myself at age seven, being washed meticulously by Charlie. He was smiling goofy at me and whistling under his breath. It was one of the happiest memories I had of him.

My bedroom. Trying to ignore the image of the faceless, pregnant woman on the small bed, I walked fully into the room. All at once I was bombarded with millions of memories, mostly from the time I lived here full time. But that wasn't what I came in here for. I closed my eyes in concentration and when I opened them again, the room in front of me had changed.

I saw my father in the rocking chair by the window, six year old me on his lap and a book in his one hand. He was reading me a story, putting all of his heart and focus into it. I saw how his eyes glinted when something made me giggle and the way they filled with worry when something made me sniffle. I stayed in the memory longer than the others, before closing the door on my past.

I walked back downstairs, grabbed my bag from the hallway floor and the keys from the small table. It was time for one final goodbye, before I locked the door behind me. I took a deep breath and turned on my side, standing in the opening. I didn't dare go fully inside, now that I was allowing the memory to come forth completely.

The living room. I saw myself last month, sitting on the old couch, trying to show Charlie that I could do normal. I was doing better, but the harsh words from Jacob had almost resulted in a relapse. My father sat in his recliner, trying to pretend he was focusing on the game, when out of the corner of his eye, he was really watching me.

Suddenly I saw him getting up and I saw that he was preparing to give me another lecture. He could no longer threaten to send me to Jacksonville, since I had been down there the month before for Renee's funeral. I remember wondering what he would say this time, when his eyes widened and he grabbed his left arm in a vice grip. Shock and pain filled eyes met mine, before they rolled into his eyes and he passed out on the floor. That was the last time I saw him.

I allowed one lone tear to slip down my cheek as I turned my back and walked out of the house. I left the spare key under the eave, for Billy and Jacob. They had promised to look after my home, make sure it didn't fall apart. That was very kind of them, seeing as how I didn't know how long I would be gone or if I would even ever come back. Without Charlie, this was no longer my home.

I stood in the violent wind for a few minutes, my back to the road, just looking at the house. Although I had discovered that I was in fact not a Swan after all, it was nice to know that I had, in a way, been born in this house. My mother had carried me to term here and I had come here after being released from the hospital. These overwhelming news hadn't changed the fact that this was my childhood home.

I let out a deep breath, turned for my truck and got in. I looked down at the radio that Jacob had miraculously managed to put back in after I mangled it. I no longer cared about who it reminded me of, it was a gift and it was rude to not use it.

I turned on the ignition and made my way through town, purposely not looking at anything or anyone. This wasn't home anymore. Home was out there somewhere and I was determined to find it, no matter how long it took. Wondering whether or not my old truck could take this journey, I made the turn for the highway and my new, unknown destiny.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks to you who've been reading. I do hope you'll leave a message and tell me what you think, even if it's a flame ;P

In the beginning, this story might not sound original, but I assure you, despite the obvious, I have not seen this done before.

And whatever happens, know that it was NEVER my intention to copy anyone, just in case a wording or character trait carries over from someone elses story. I've read so many stories that I'm aware of the possibility, but it'll never be intentional.

Next up, the first chapter and the beginning of the crossover :D


	2. Chance Encounter

**Authors Note: **To the few readers, and even less reviewers, here is the first chapter in a story that may or may not be finished. Sorry, just trying to be realistic. I'll do my very best.

No Halliwell participation until the end of the chapter. In the main sense, this is a Bella story.

* * *

Chance Encounter

* * *

Three months later...

* * *

**December 10th, 2006  
San Francisco, CA**

* * *

The chill of winter bit into my reddening cheeks, as tiny snowflakes rushed by me, as if they were in a terrible hurry. The ground crunched below me, as I walked down the crowded, dark street. My gloved hands dug deep into my pockets, trying to stave off the coldness in the air, and I knew I had quite a long while left, before I would make it to my destination.

This particular season had never truly touched me before. In Phoenix it hardly ever rained and it had certainly never snowed in the years I had lived there. My one, sole winter spent in Washington was murky in memory, at best, so that was quickly ruled out as well. No, this was a first and a surprise.

This was California, after all and they were calling it the snow storm of the century.

Even after all of this time, I still couldn't say exactly what it was, that had brought me to this city. Of all the places in the country to choose from, the world, even, I had stumbled upon San Francisco in my drive to get away from the pain and had simply never left again. I wondered if I ever would.

I just couldn't seem to get myself to leave.

This city was, in one word, strange. And it wasn't just the unusual weather.

The people were the first thing I noticed. At first glance, they were just like every other, big city. Hurrying along their way, to get to some seemingly important place, work, restaurant, shop. But as day turned into night, the city revealed itself for what it truly was.

A wonder.

Of course, I had heard the sayings before. San Francisco was the place where all manners of humanity lived. The onslaught of drag queens on every corner, indie musicians playing in the streets, crowds of multiracial and multicultural people, not to mention the historical sights, the business men with cellphones glued to their ears and the amount of awe, shocked me barely to my knees.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen before and I couldn't help but wonder why they called New York the greatest city in the world. San Francisco seemed so... alive, that I couldn't imagine a place that pulsed more than this one. It almost frightened me. Almost.

Three months later, and I was still not quite used to it. Would I ever be? A part me hoped not. This feeling that bubbled up inside of me, each time I ventured outside, like a child on Christmas morning... I wanted it to stay forever. But just in case it didn't, I cherished every precious moment, as I walked down busy streets and passed various odd shops in my path.

Dark had finally fallen completely, as I stepped off the sidewalk and pushed open the door to my favorite diner. As always, there weren't too many people at this point in the day. Night was for restaurants, many thought, but this was why I enjoyed it so much. Less people just brought more comfort into the picture. Especially since most of the customers at this time, were the same as every night. After a while, you couldn't help but build up a relationship, of sorts.

"Evening, Isabella," just as I thought this, Maggie approached me, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hi, Maggie, how's business?" I asked, as I sat down on a stool, at the long table. There was no need for a menu.

"Oh, booming as ever, toots," she grinned and I couldn't help but respond. "What'll it be this time?"

"Hmm," I said, tapping my fingers on my chin in thought, "I think I'll go with the garden burger tonight."

"Coming right up, sweetface," she then turned for the kitchen, and I automatically covered my ears, "Denny! One garden burger for Isabella!" She screamed and then her body was facing me again. "It should just be a few minutes." She smiled, moving on to the next customer, but not before leaving me with a wink, as I cringed and removed my hands from my head.

As one of the new waitresses came by with my coffee, I thought back on the first time I met Maggie. She had been such a loud personality, that I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. But at the same time, she was too nice to leave alone. I ended up sitting by the counter until closing time, talking about her past and laughing at her ridiculous stories.

She had been an incredible help for my mental state, whether she knew it or not.

Since then, Maggie, and the food, kept me coming back. I was here practically every night, unless something got in the way. And even then, that had only happened a few times since I'd first come to town. Like I said before, it was nice here. I felt like all of the best of humanity was placed into one room together and it always put a smile on my face.

Which was rare these days.

The new waitress was on a break, so when my food was ready, another familiar face approached me with the plate. If Maggie was the reason I had been drawn to this place, Lola was the reason I stayed.

"Hi, Bella, here's your burger," her smile bright as ever, she sat down across from me, on the other side of the table of course. "So, what have you been up to, today?"

As close as I felt with Lola, she knew next to nothing about me. I felt guilty at times. Guilty for knowing so much about her and Maggie, both the pain and the joy. Guilty for not being able to return their kindness, in the form of memories. Guilty that I lied to them with every false smile and put-upon happiness. But I couldn't afford to let anyone in.

I had already had my heart broken too many times. I couldn't get close to someone again, just to have them leave me, be it by choice or by force.

I refused to think of the names, the faces that brought the tears back. I looked up to see Lola looking at me expectantly and I realized that she was probably still waiting for an answer. At least this part, didn't have to be a lie.

"Well," I began, as I brought a fry up and chewed thoughtfully, "I started with some breakfast at this little cafe, not far from home. They had the best pancakes, by the way." She smiled, to say that she would try them someday and then let me continue.

"Anyway, I went for a scenic route. Got to finally see the Museum of Modern Art, rode on my first cable car, visited the park out on West Avenue and then I walked through Crocker Galleria, to people-watch."

"Wow, sounds like a long day, but fun. Wish I knew how you get the stamina for everything you do. Don't know what I'd do with so much free time, think I might just go insane." She laughed and then walked off, as the cook called her name.

I sighed at all the continuous lies. As far as Maggie, Lola and all of the others at the diner, knew, I was living off an inheritance, therefore didn't need a job. I simply didn't have the heart to tell them the truth. So I had come up with this, and from then on... the lies had seemed to snowball.

I pushed the food around on my plate, no longer hungry, but knew I couldn't afford to leave leftovers. Reluctantly, I brought another bite into my mouth, and chewed slowly and silently, as I stared at the blue walls in front of me. Would this continue on forever?

This tired, aching, lonesome, consuming my entire being. The feel of being all alone, in a sea of people surrounding me, but never quite knowing me. I felt as if someone had pushed the fast-forward button, but forgotten to take me off slow. My steps were sluggish, my mind was asleep and my energy was completely drained.

And yet, I did nothing all day long. Why was I so... tired.

"God, I'm such a mess."

At first I thought that maybe I had unconsciously spoken out loud, until I left my own mind and looked at the seat next to me. She was pretty, I noted, her dark blonde hair thrown carelessly into a messy bun, on the top of her head. She stirred and stared aimlessly into a cup of coffee and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling a sense of kinship with this stranger, "I couldn't help but hear what you said. Is everything okay?" She looked at me in shock. She probably hadn't realized, like I first thought, that she had actually spoken.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Another sigh and she turned back to her drink.

I waved Maggie over, and told her I was done and would like my pie now. She chuckled and went off to get the dessert, while I wondered how to best pull this woman out of her funk. I had never been much of a meddler before, but when you go through something like my past, and see another lost soul, you're gripped tightly with need. A need to make sure that no one else ends up in your own shoes.

A desperate need, that couldn't go uncalled.

"Here you go, dearie," Maggie said, as she returned.

I quickly looked up at her, an idea forming in my head. "Hey Mags, do you think you could get my friend a piece too?" As the woman looked up in surprise, I gazed her way, in question. "Maybe some cherry pie?"

"Uh, sure," she replied, her eyes wide.

As Maggie left to fill the order, the woman shifted slightly in her seat, until she was able to better look at me. She began to thank me, saying she had money, but that the fact that I had even thought of her, was very touching. I didn't know what to say to that, so instead I went back to my earlier question, hoping she'd be a bit more receptive this time.

And I was right.

"I'm from Georgia, originally," she began, and I suddenly heard the slight southern twang in her voice. "I came out here, as many do, hoping to succeed. After a few years, I ended up just getting a job, which I didn't hate. Now, though..." she sighed, staring even deeper, if possible, into her cup.

"My little brother, he's just sixteen, called the other day. I guess my mama got real ill and the doctors aren't sure what to do." Now that she spoke of home, I wondered how I hadn't noticed the accent before. "So, they want me to come back, only I don't know for how long. My boss wants me to find a replacement, if only temporary. I've been interviewing all day, but... I don't know, maybe I'm just being picky."

I could tell that it was so much more than that. "What do you mean?" I delicately prodded.

"See, my boss? She's real nice, and I don't want to be responsible for finding her an assistant who messes up or treats her badly, or something. But I also know that my dad and brothers need me right now. I can't put this off any longer, but I just don't know what to do." Her eyes stared into mine and I felt like an adult all of a sudden.

She looked just like a lost little girl, despite the fact that she must be in her mid-twenties. She reminded me of... of Renee. That innocence, that still exists long past actual childhood. That wide eyed gloss over her eyes, as if I had all the answers in the world. I swallowed my tears and realized that I had to help her. For my own peace of mind, as much as hers.

"I don't know what to say. I'd help you, but with your dilemma, it's obvious you've got some trust issues. How about we start with an introduction," I said, remembering that, despite her pouring out her heart, I still didn't know her name. "I'm Bella." I held out my hand and waited for her to take it.

"Wow, sorry, I completely forgot that part," she laughed, a nervous sound in my ears. "I'm Nicole, and thanks for having the patience to listen to my psycho babble."

"No problem," I laughed, "but I don't think it's babble. Now, how can I help?"

Time passed by unnoticed, as we got comfortable in one of the corner booths, and conversation flowed as if we had know each other for years, instead of minutes. Several cups of coffees later, a few more slices of Denny's delicious cream and cherry pie and we were laughing like old friends.

I learned much about Nicole, in such short time. She was twenty-six years old and had lived in San Francisco for just about four years. After graduating from a small community college in her hometown, she had realized that she wanted bigger and better things for herself, than her small town could offer, so she packed up her things and came here.

Her parents, while showing full support of her decision, worried about her and she said she felt bad for not seeing them as often as she had promised, when she first said her goodbyes. But this was something that she just had to do, though she couldn't explain it, and I knew exactly how she felt.

A kindred spirit, indeed.

Which only brought shivers of guilt on, when it came time for my story. I told her a abbreviated version of the lie I had gotten used to by now, and forced the topic back on her. She didn't seem to notice and went right back to the summary of her life.

I learned that she had always loved the thought of being a writer, another thing to add to the ever growing list of things in common. However, instead of pursuing that dream, she had ended up as the assistant to a columnist, on a popular paper in town.

The more she told me about herself, the more it painted a picture in my head. One that I can't say I was too pleased with. We were too alike and I wondered if this was what my future held. I mean, there were differences, of course. Like the fact that she still had her parents and had siblings. And was from the south.

But the smaller, yet more important, things, were too familiar.

It wasn't just the fantasy of becoming a writer. Or the shy personality, topped off with a warm blush every now and then. It wasn't just her tendency to stumble over her words, as I stumbled over my feet. It was in the details, as well.

How she loved the smell of books. That she had loved her high school boyfriend so much, she hadn't dated since. That her best friend had betrayed her. And it just continued. Her habit of biting her bottom lip when thinking or troubled. Her open face, that I read as easily as others read me.

I was panicking and I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I was glad she was leaving town. One of me was enough in this city, even if it was a big one. I tried desperately to push down the need to hyperventilate, as she babbled on and on. But I wasn't listening anymore, as her form changed in front of my eyes.

Turned into a carbon copy of me.

I might as well have been looking into a mirror.

And what I saw... scared me.

I was shocked out of my tiny trauma attack, by the jostling of a hand on my shoulder. My body shook, but not from the contact. I placed my hands between my thighs, before anyone could notice and then finally zoned back into the room, to see Maggie standing over me, a worried look in her eye.

Great. I forgot how hard she was to fool.

"We're locking up, toots," she said, staying neutral for the sake of Nicole.

"Oh, I hadn't even realized how late it'd gotten." The woman in question said, getting up from her seat and putting her coat on.

I looked outside, avoiding the curious eyes of my friend, and saw that the storm had hit even harder than when I had first arrived her, hours ago. I dreaded walking home in this weather, but knew that there was no getting around it. I had to get some sleep, considering how little I had had last night.

Nightmares.

"Why don't we walk out together?" I asked Nicole, both to avoid Maggie's question and to make the depressed girl forget the panic attack I almost had, minutes earlier.

"Sure," she smiled, and for a second I forgot my troubles, proud to have helped put that bright expression where it clearly belonged.

When she smiled, I saw how much she differed from me, after all.

She was beautiful.

I successfully dodged Maggie, as we made our way outside. Waving to Lola, who was crossing the road to her car, we both moved down the street on our right and smiled at the coincidence. I wondered where she lived, one of the few topics we _hadn't_ covered tonight.

"Are you feeling better about your dilemma?" I said, hoping to have helped, if only some.

She sighed, but I sensed a hidden smile. "Maybe. I'm gonna have a talk with the boss tomorrow, but I think I've finally gotten this figured out." Her mood her certainly brightened, I thought, as she tried to hide her grin, failing horribly.

"Uh huh," I said, knowing she was hiding something. As we had only just met, I didn't want to push her, she didn't _have_ to tell me anything. But I still wondered...

"So," she said, obviously changing the subject, "where do you live? Is it far?" I was glad she wasn't looking at me as she spoke, or she would have seen the shock and fear on my face.

"Eh, yeah, actually, it's pretty far. I have to take a... train and... um... then it's a long walk..."

"Oh. Cause I just thought I could walk you. But I guess I could walk you to the station, I mean, if you want." She sounded nervous all of a sudden, and I wondered if she'd seen right through me. Until she spoke again.

"It's just... you said you wanted to be a writer, like me. And I thought, maybe she would like a job, cause you sounded like you were bored, you know, doing nothing all day long, and so I decided to get to know you, and you're really nice, none of the girls I interviewed were this easy to talk to and..."

"Hold on," I said, wondering if she didn't need to breath. There were no . in that sentence.

"Sorry," she grimaced, but went back to what she'd been trying to say. This time, without the babble, thankfully. "I was thinking of asking my boss if you could, maybe, get the job. What do you think?"

We had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and I realized that we were standing in front of the station. How we had ended up here so fast, considering how far it was from Denny's, I had no idea, but I was too occupied with Nicole's words, to really think about it too much.

"I don't know, Nicole. I wasn't really looking for a job and I don't wanna disappoint you, y'know." I was nervous now. No one was supposed to get involved in my life. What if they saw the cracks beneath the surface?

"I know that, Bella, but to be honest, I've got a good feeling about you. I think you'd be really good at it and... I think," she had a hard time getting the last part out, so she whispered it so softly, I barely caught the words. "I think you're too lonely."

Had I not been hiding that well enough?

I took a step back from Nicole and decided to give this some real thought, since she had been kind enough to offer in the first place. I thought about my feelings, since I arrived. How I had slowly, but surely, begun to pull away from any potential friends, like Maggie and Lola. How I lied, even to those who proved trustworthy enough to be told the truth. How I never let anyone see my true face.

I thought about all those solo trips around the city, people-watching. Witnessing the lives of others, of strangers, while my own life passed me by, before my very own eyes. Could she be right? Was I lonely?

Then I took a page out of an old friend's book and looked to the future. I saw myself working in an office, at a newspaper. I saw the bustle of reporters around me, as I typed up something for my boss. I saw the exciting stories I would hear about, before the rest of the city, the conversation around the water cooler, and most importantly, I saw a purpose.

A reason to get up in the morning.

I hadn't had that in a long time.

"Okay," I finally said, mentally sighing, "I'll meet with your boss and then we'll see from there."

Nicole smiled and I was suddenly much happier with my decision, seeing the weight it lifted off her shoulders. Maybe now she could place all her worry on her mother's illness and not have this hanging over her head. I could just imagine how stressful that must be.

"Great. You have no idea how much you've helped me." She smiled, and I chose not to say anything. Though I think I could guess.

We said our goodbyes, after agreeing to a meeting the next day at her place of work. I was relieved that she didn't ask me for my address, a topic I wasn't ready to share with anyone just yet. If ever, hopefully. I waved to her and made my way towards the station.

When I saw her turn the corner, I let go of the pretense and began the long walk home.

* * *

**December 11th, 2006  
The San Francisco Bay Mirror**

I stood on the sidewalk, my head leaned back, ignoring the slight pain in my neck. The building was taller than I had been expecting and I wondered just how big this newspaper was. I wrung my hands, nervous, worried I was getting in too deep. I had not signed on for something stressing, something that took up my whole life.

Even though I didn't have much of one, to begin with.

More than that, I was nervous about getting back into the world. It had been so long now, since I had been around many people at once and even then, I had never been completely comfortable. There was a very good reason why, until I moved to Forks, my mother was my best, and only, friend.

I didn't do well with people, I'm afraid.

I inhaled deep into my chest, shaking my hands and closing my eyes, mentally preparing myself for what felt like a battle. Something I was, unfortunately, familiar with, I thought, forcefully pushing out the image of a certain ballet studio in Phoenix.

Raising my head and straightening my shoulders, I walked up the few steps and pushed open the door.

The lobby was strangely empty, just a long, long hall, with two elevators at the end. I wondered at all the open space, just sitting unused, but quickly realized that I was procrastinating. Nicole was waiting for me, expecting me and if I wanted to leave a good impression with the boss, I might not want to show up late.

I walked towards the elevators and the nerves came back. I couldn't seem to find the directions board and had no idea which floor I was supposed to go to. I looked around me in slight panic, but there were no one but me in this ridiculously and grotesquely ample room.

I bowed my head, breathing through my nose, as I tried to calm myself down. I realized, of course, that I was having a panic attack and wondered if I wasn't developing that phobia, where you can't leave your house or be around other people. Except mine was more about being forced to interact with said people, not just be in the same room as them.

It was one thing when it was Maggie, Lola or Denny, they didn't expect me to be anything more than a customer. I hadn't deluded myself into thinking that Maggie's sweet words or Denny's pie on the house, wasn't normal behavior for them. There was, after all, a reason why people kept coming back to the diner.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I heard a voice from behind me, as I was having a slight moment of insanity.

I turned quickly, surprised at the presence I hadn't heard until now. A man stood behind me, a good deal older than me, but very handsome. He had a sweet, but worried, smile on his face, as he waited for me to answer.

What did he ask again?

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I then realized that he seemed quite comfortable in the lobby and thought he might be able to help me with my issue. "You wouldn't happen to know which floor the paper is on, do you?" And that's when I remembered, with a blush, that I didn't even know the name of Nicole's place of work.

"Yeah, sure," he said though, back to a friendly smile without a hint of suspicion, "it's on the seventh floor. Once you get out," he said, as we both walked into an elevator together, "just make a right turn and you won't be able to miss it."

"Thank you so much," I responded, suddenly remembering my manners, "I'm sure I would've been standing down there for hours, if you hadn't showed up." I was willing to let my relief show, for just a second, on my oh-so-readable face.

The conversation seemed to stop on its own, no real awkwardness involved, which was a nice surprise. The helpful man got off on the fifth floor, which looked to be a studio of some kind, while I moved up a few more floors. When the ping came, announcing my destination, my sweaty hands returned.

Here goes nothing.

The doors opened, and as he had instructed, I made a right turn and only took a few steps, before I saw a sign. It said _The Bay Mirror_ and I knew I had found it, at last. Swallowing the last of my shaky, yet understandable, nerves, I pushed open the door...

And stepped into a war zone.

"...and I need the article on the Fosters, by tonight people!" One woman called out, voice laced with authority.

"...don't understand why you can't just mind your own damn business!" One man yelled, as another responded. "...shouldn't take everything so seriously, you'll give yourself a stroke!"

"...seen my card? I have to use the printer, pronto!"

It was a whirlwind of business and completely unexpected, I found myself liking it. It was the hustle and bustle of a real newspaper, just like those old movies Renee and I always used to watch together. One of the reasons I wanted to be a reporter, was the thought of one day working in a place like that.

It was real life, here, under a microscope.

"Bella!" I heard, above the shouts of all the other workers.

Nicole stood by the door to an office, one of the only ones in this entire place, I noted with curiosity. Although, as I got closer, it didn't shock me to see that it belonged to the columnist. One of the only writers who could use the privacy, to come up with peaceful, helpful answers for the readers.

"Hi," I said, as I walked up to the much less stressful woman, than the one I met last night.

"You're just in time. She's waiting inside." Then her expression changed, as her next words almost came out in a rush. "I'm not gonna be in there with you, sorry, but she wants to meet you on her own. I guess she noticed that I hadn't found a replacement yet and guessed the right reason. She's not as picky as me." She finished, with a wink.

I nodded and said it was fine, though my nerves were creeping back. Which was surprising all on its own, as I never realized they had left in the first place. Nicole wished me good luck and then ran out, claiming that her brother was expecting a phone call from her, any minute now.

As I placed my hand on the knob, I looked to my right, at the table I was sure belonged to the columnists assistant, which was currently Nicole. It was cluttered, yet neat and I realized that I wanted it to be mine. Excruciatingly so.

I shook away this thought for the moment, not ready to get my hopes up, and pushed through the door. I don't know what I had been expecting to find, maybe an elderly woman in glasses, with a string to keep around her neck, or a skinny, covered up woman who had an air of librarian over her, but it certainly wasn't this.

She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was short, but styled, and she wore a fashionable suit that accentuated her feminine forms. Her eyes were those of a doe, her skin pale, yet tan at the same time and her smile was kind and contagious.

"Hello, you must be Bella." She said, rising from her seat to walk around the table and shake my hand. "Nicole never told me your full name?"

"Oh, it's Isabella Swan. I guess she didn't tell you much about me, I just met her last night."

"Yes, she did say that. It sounds so interesting. Two strangers meet in a diner and a life changes." She laughed and I felt moved by her joy.

She seemed to be a happy-go-lucky kind of person.

"I'm Phoebe, by the way. Why don't you have a seat, Ms. Swan." She sat back down at her desk, while I took the offered chair in front of her cluttered table.

"Please, it's Bella. And thank you."

With another blindingly bright smile, she began the interview.

I had decided last night, on my walk home, to be completely honest. Well, about everything but my past and current living situation, of course. I wanted to get it all out in the open, so she would know what she was getting, if she chose to take a chance on me.

I told her that I only had a high school diploma and wasn't thinking about college right now. I talked about my dream of being a writer and how I had always wanted a degree in Journalism. About the work I had done in a small outdoors equipment store in my hometown and that I'd always been told I was good with people.

I told her everything I thought might be important for her to know, job wise. And then it was her turn to talk.

She informed me of the tasks I would have to perform, were I to be accepted. The important phone calls, the letters I'd have to earmark and file on the computer, the coffee I'd have to get for her and other just as essential duties for the every day hassle of the paper.

She told me about the woman who ran the Bay Mirror, Elise, who had started this all on her own and quickly rose in the ranks. I was explained all about Elise's ruthless personality, though Phoebe told me that it was only an exterior and that she really wasn't a bad person. Just a hard working one, who believed in ethics in the work place.

I felt that this was a woman I could understand.

Finally, we moved onto more generic topics. When she gave me a form to fill out, my hands shook as I put in my address, hoping it would never come up in the future. If I got this job, I might have to look into getting a P.O. box. But I could worry about such things later and I quietly continued filling out the form, until I signed my name on the bottom and handed it back to Phoebe.

"Alright, well, I'll put this away for now. The weekend is coming up, but I promise that you will hear from me on Monday, the latest." She smiled and I wondered if she ever had a single frown on her face.

I hoped not, as this suited her quite well.

"That sounds great, thank you."

We shook hands once again, said our goodbyes and I walked out of the room with renewed hope in my heart. Maybe this was why I had come to this city, what I'd been waiting for, the last three months. This could be everything I needed, to turn my life around. To _have_ a life, even.

My smile stayed on my face, all the way back to my home.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**Authors Note: **And there you go. The first chapter is done and hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out soon. I'm working on a few stories at the same time, so it won't be a fast update, but probably not a slow one either.

Reviews are like breathing, I can't live without them :D


	3. Easy Breathing

**Authors Note: **I know that I wrote Phoebe as having short, yet styled hair in the last chapter, but it's only now that I finally figured out where to put this, in the Charmed timeline. So, forget the hair part. This is after the _Sense & Sense Ability _episode, but before the Goddess one, where we first meet Chris. Ok? Good.

**Panther73110;** Yes, to both :D

* * *

_Four days till Christmas..._

* * *

**December 21st, 2006  
The San Francisco Bay Mirror**

* * *

I collected the papers on the table and laid them to the side. The phones were ringing in the background, but I was getting better at ignoring them, unless it was the one on my desk. I produced a clip from the drawer and got the papers in order, grabbing them up and moving towards the back office.

I knocked lightly, before entering. "Elise?"

"Oh, hi, Bella." She looked up from her computer, a kind smile on her face.

Phoebe had been right about her, she was so much more than her outward exterior. And luckily for me, Elise had, for some reason, liked me right from the start. The boss said I was just the type of girl who brought the best out in others, but I wasn't sure she was right. I did, however, appreciate the compliment.

"Hey. I got those papers you wanted." I said, walking up to her desk to place them in front of her.

"Great, I've been waiting for them. Where's Phoebe?" She asked, typing something while she spoke.

"Oh, I think she went out for lunch with her sisters. She should be back in a little while."

"That's fine," she was obviously distracted, "why don't you go down to the printers and tell them to hold off on the column? I have to speak to Phoebe first, before we put it to print." She looked up now, expectantly.

"Sure, I'll tell her to come straight here, when she gets back."

When I got no response, I knew I had been dismissed. Elise may be a nice boss, but she was still all about work and was clearly busy at the moment. I smiled, not the least bit offended and closed the door behind me with a click, before I went down one floor, to give them Elise's message.

Returning to my desk after a few minutes, I charged up the computer and began filing all the letters that came in for Ask Phoebe. I had to admit, I didn't start reading the column myself, until I got this job. But there was no doubt why San Francisco loved my boss. She gave great advice.

Maybe if I'd had her last year...

Pushing those depressing thoughts away, I typed away, thinking back to earlier this month, when I got the phone call. I had listed my number as the diner, since I didn't have a phone and when I came in to eat on Sunday, Maggie told me that she had a message for me. It seemed that Phoebe had made the decision quicker than I had expected.

As I dialed the number she had left, I was prepared for bad news, so it was quite the shock when she asked if I could start the next day. Apparently, Nicole's mother's situation had worsened and she had flown home the day before, so Phoebe was a bit desperate, not having an assistant anymore.

She apologized, but I made it clear that I didn't mind starting the job a bit earlier.

I have to admit, my heart went a little crazy when I saw what my new boss' last name was. But I knew from experience, that there were many people in this city with that particular moniker. I didn't want to come off as the weird girl, so I just didn't ask about it. Besides, she had told me, a few days after I started when we were having lunch together, that her mother passed away years ago.

It was just a coincidence.

I was intrigued, however, by her family. She had two sisters, though I had yet to meet either of them yet. One of them, the oldest, had a son who was only a few months old and Phoebe was obviously a proud aunt, as she showed me picture after picture. Though, even I, who had never had much interest in children, had to acknowledge that he was a good looking kid. A very cute baby.

Her other sister, the youngest, was staying home, working on something personal that I hadn't been told of, but that didn't bother me. From what little Elise had told me, apparently the younger one was new to the family. I didn't know how and I didn't want to pry, but it certainly sounded intriguing.

I'd never been one for family drama, but I was still only human.

I typed in the final letter, at least from the first batch. The boss had a lot of fans and a lot of people in desperate need for some good advice, was something you never ran out of, I was realizing. I boxed up the letters I had just finished with and put them by the door. Anton would see them and know what to do. I never really asked where they ended up.

From under my desk, I pulled the second box and pushed open the flaps. I let out a deep sigh, knowing by now exactly how long this took. After a while, the questions seemed to blend into one another and it was no longer a thrill, to read the different issues of strangers.

Sometimes it was just one ridiculous problem after the other.

I left the box sitting there and decided to go into Phoebe's office, to do some cleaning. She was such a busy woman, that I finally put my foot down and insisted she let me help where I could, which meant anything that wasn't actually writing the column for her. Though, she did sometimes come to me for advice on... well, advice.

It felt nice to be needed.

I hadn't felt like that since Charlie died...

I closed the door behind me, so the noise of the busy newspaper wouldn't distract me from my task. I overlooked the cluttered desk, since I knew that this was Phoebe's way of keeping order. She knew just where everything was and I had promised not to meddle with that.

Instead, I stepped over to the even messier cabinet on the opposite side. I clicked the radio on and hummed along to some eighties channel I had found last week. It was just the kind of music Renee had raised me on, as she herself was young in that particular decade. My hips shook slightly along to the beat of a Wham number.

"Having fun?"

"Gargh!" I shrieked, spinning around to find Phoebe giggling at my reaction. I gave her a mock glare and tried to hide the burning blush.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all, a smile on her face, "I just got back, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, that's okay," I said, though I really wanted to put a hand over my chest. "By the way, Elise told me she needed to talk to you. I told her I'd send you in there when you came back from lunch."

"Yeah, I know, she caught me as I came in. She just needed some notes on today's column. Did you finish the letters already?" She asked, as she went around her desk and perched on the edge, by her chair.

"No, just the first batch. I thought I'd do this now, though." My back was still to her, as I cleaned the cupboards.

"Got boring, huh?" She laughed.

It was hard at times, to remember the line between friend and boss, when she'd act so much younger than she was. She'd laugh, joke around and make me feel like I was back in school, hanging out with Angela or Jake.

Like I said, I really liked Phoebe.

There was just something about her, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

* * *

There were only two people left in the office by now. The sun had long ago set and yet it was bright outside, as the snow was still raging in the city where it hardly ever did more than shine. I wondered, not for the first time, if I had brought the bad weather with me, from Washington.

With my luck, you never knew...

Elise had bowed out early, something about a dinner party with some of the head honchos of the paper. It was rare that I was the last one here, but I always helped Elise lock up. I tried, every night, to prolong the time, before I had to go back home.

Tonight, it was Phoebe and myself. She was in her office right now, behind closed doors, but I had no idea what she was doing. She'd do this once in a while, close herself off and insist on some alone time. Nicole had told me her theory. Just before I started here, Phoebe had gone through a messy divorce, with an ex-husband who had just up and disappeared. I had a feeling she might be suffering from a broken heart. Nicole was sure, though, that Phoebe was happy to finally get rid of her ex, having been nothing but trouble towards the end of their relationship.

She may be right, but I had a feeling it was something else.

Something more.

But, as per usual, I stayed well out of everyone elses business. It wasn't my job to interfere, only to file.

So I did.

Relentlessly.

Knowing it was almost time to lock up, I began the task of shutting down the computer, putting the papers away and grabbing my bag and keys. I'd only worked here for a few weeks, but helping Elise close up so many times, had hurried her trust in me. Two days ago she presented me with my very own set of keys for the office, the elevator and the outside door, leading into the lobby.

Of course, it helped that I was often here before anyone else, including Elise.

After the third time she had shown up to find me waiting outside the door, in the freezing cold, she came to a decision and I came to a brand new set of keys to the chocolate factory.

So to speak.

"Are you just about ready?" I looked up to see Phoebe standing over my desk, obviously excited to be going home.

Vacation started today.

At least, for anyone but Elise and a handful of the journalists.

"Actually, I've got one more thing I've gotta do, but you go ahead. I can lock up." I said, still busy organizing the papers on my desk.

When I didn't hear any movement from the woman in front of me, I looked up to see her staring at me. She seemed to be contemplating something and I put on my most innocent front, as I waited for her to gather her thoughts. I wondered what I had given away, since it was obvious she hadn't quite bought my excuse.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" The question was innocent enough, but I had a feeling the intent wasn't.

"Uh, no. I really don't have the time, with work and..." I took a deep breath and tried to take back control of my wayward emotions.

I didn't look up, fearing the pity I was sure to see on her face. Or maybe curiosity. Either way, I didn't need the confirmation. I did just fine, the way I lived my life right now and I really didn't need someone to play interference.

Apparently, Phoebe didn't see it that way.

"Bella," she said, laying her hand on my shoulder and forcing me to look into her eyes, "tell me." Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't demanding answers, or that she looked like she genuinely cared, but right then and there, I decided to be honest.

Well, somewhat, at least.

"My parents passed away earlier this year. I don't have any grandparents and my parents were both only children like myself. I don't have... anyone." I whispered the last part, trying my best to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh," was all she said.

Silence reigned for what felt like eternity. I could still feel her hand on my shoulder, but now it was as if she was using me to steady herself, hold her up. I didn't dare raise my head, for fear of what her expression would hold. I truly couldn't stand pity, especially from her.

My hands shook, my breaths were unstable and my eyes were annoyingly wet. I focused my sight on the desk I was sitting at, seeing the wood and papers and other clutter. I could almost hear the clock ticking away, as the minutes passed and neither one of us spoke.

If she didn't say something soon, I think I would break down.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she finally said, seemingly having come to a decision. "How about you come home with me tonight and have dinner?" She phrased it as a question, but my experience with a certain sister had taught me better.

I didn't mind. Maybe some company would be good for me.

I agreed and was rewarded with one of Phoebe's breathtaking smiles. It really made her eyes sparkle and I grumbled mentally over my own, plain face. Why did I have to keep surrounding myself with such spectacularly beautiful people?

She may not be a supernatural beauty, but still...

Together we shut off the lights, locked all the doors and took the elevator down to the lobby. Phoebe asked me if I had a car with me, since we'd be going to the same place and we agreed that I'd just follow behind her, so I could get home later. It was definitely an easy way to avoid her discovering the truth, since she was nice enough to offer me a ride home if I had needed it.

While I sat in my truck, taking care to not lose my boss in the front, I thought about what was to come. I knew that she had two sisters, a brother-in-law and a nephew living with her and that I had to prepare myself for a large dinner. I wasn't so worried about that, though. No, it was the 'meeting new people' concept that was hard for me to wrap my head around.

But I just had to remind myself that someone like Phoebe would have sisters who were just as nice.

Then again, there was Rosalie...

But, I shook my head at the thought, this was a _human_ family. Nothing to worry about.

About fifteen minutes later, I watched as Phoebe parked in front of a pink, yes I said pink, house. Despite the coloring, it was a beautifully, obviously restored, Victorian home and I couldn't help the smile on my face. It was not exactly the kind of place I had expected someone like my boss to live in.

Maybe it was a family home?

Phoebe waited for me to find a parking space, in front of the steps. I found one not too far from the house, grabbed my bag and got out of the truck. She had a patient and relaxed smile on her face. She didn't seem to worry about the reactions of her family when she brought a stranger home, and I wondered if she hadn't called them from the car.

As we walked up the many steps, she quietly explained the house's past. I found it very interesting, that it had belonged to them for so many years, going down from generation to generation. She said it helped with the memories of their lost members, to live so close to them, in spirit.

I wondered, silently, just how many losses she had suffered.

Maybe her invite hadn't been pity, but sympathy.

"Hi, I'm home." She called out, as we entered the foyer.

I could already tell how beautiful the home was, just as I had thought upon first seeing it. It was decorated in calming, earth colors, with an old-fashioned decor, mixed in with some modern here and there. In any other house it would've looked out of place, but for some reason it just worked here.

"You have a lovely home," I said, surprising myself by how much I actually meant it.

Phoebe smiled at me, but before she could thank me or say anything else, two equally beautiful women, who were obviously her sisters, joined us in front of the stairs. On was a redhead, with skin as pale as mine and blood painted lips. She reminded me of the fairytale about Snowwhite. The other had dark brown hair almost to her waist and was rocking a small boy on her arm.

That must be Wyatt, the nephew I've heard so much about.

"Hi there," the brunette said, a smile just as contagious as her sister's on her face. She then looked expectantly at Phoebe.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed, before going into the introductions, "Bella, these are my sisters, Paige," she pointed to the redhead, "and Piper," she gestured to the brunette, "and that cutie right there is Wyatt, as I'm sure you've guessed by now." She chuckled.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan, my new assistant." She stopped there, unsure of what to say and looking to me for answers.

"It's okay," I said, and she seemed relieved.

"Bella doesn't have any family and since it's almost Christmas, I thought I'd invite her back here for dinner." She left out the part where she asked them if it was okay, but they seemed to know each other pretty well, because the brunette, Piper I reminded myself, just smiled and answered the unasked question.

"That's fine, the more the merrier. Besides, I always cook too much as it is, maybe there actually won't be any leftovers tonight." She smiled and I remembered what Phoebe had told me. Her older sister used to be a chef.

Now I really couldn't wait until dinner.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked, as I was shown to a seat in the living room.

I tuned out their conversation, as I looked around the big house. From my seat on the couch, I could see what I knew was called a sun room and a garden beyond the doors. It was all so... breathtakingly gorgeous and just the kind of place, I had always seen myself living in, if I thought I could afford it.

It was light, open and soft, somehow. I don't know how a room can be soft, but I couldn't find another word for it right now. My eyes stayed on the beauty of the home, when I heard my name being mentioned.

"... I knew immediately that she was perfect for the job, of course." I heard Phoebe say, which caused me to blush and lower my head.

They continue to talk, though this time I listened politely, perhaps a bit curious if they would discuss me again, but they stayed on safe topics. Obviously I had no idea what they were talking about half the time, but I noticed some words being mentioned more than once.

Something about monkeys, the song 'Fever', and an upcoming shower for baby Wyatt.

I could tell that they were being vague, in my presence, but I didn't mind. I was new and they should have their secrets.

"Bella?" I looked up to see the redhead, Paige, staring at me with a small smile. "Dinner's ready."

I stood up, and when I did, she put her arm around my shoulders, leading me to the large table in the next room, while asking me what it was like to work with her sister. I was honest with her, telling her that I loved it and had always seen myself working in a place like that.

I saw Piper smiling out of the corner of my eye, as I praised her sister for being such a great boss.

Then, as I took my seat next to Paige, with Piper and Phoebe across from me, a man stepped out of the kitchen and I realized how lost in my own thoughts I must've been, if I hadn't even noticed him coming home. He was obviously the brother-in-law I had heard so much about.

"So, Bella, what brings you to San Francisco?" Leo asked with a smile, after we had gotten through the introductions.

I swallowed the delicious food, before answering, deciding to be completely honest, for once.

"Well, my parents passed away earlier this year," I said, pausing when they looked at me apologetically. "Anyway, I found adoption papers in the attic and my dad's best friend confirmed it. So, I felt like I needed to get out, go somewhere new and this is where I ended up." I said, surprised at how much I had opened up to them.

I felt a calm hand on my back and turned to look at Paige. "You know, I was adopted, too," she said, understanding flooding her brown eyes, "and I didn't even know I had sisters until two years ago, when I met Phoebe and Piper. I guess I don't completely understand your situation, since my parents never kept the truth from me, but I'm here if you need to talk." She smiled, turning back to her food.

"Thanks," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

That certainly explained Elise's comment.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, sweetie," Piper said, also smiling a kind smile. "I don't really remember my mother that well, either, she passed away not long after Paige was born, but I know how much it hurts."

A slight twinge settled inside of me. At least I knew now. Paige was ten years older than me, so I knew that I wasn't related to them. I suppose it was better than not knowing.

"I'm sorry, too," I said, knowing how lucky I was for at least having known Renee.

A few minutes passed of easy silence as we ate, before it was Phoebe's turn to speak up.

"Were your biological parents from San Francisco, is that why you came here?" She asked, trying to appear casual, but I could tell she was curious.

"I don't know, actually," I admitted, choosing to stick to the honesty approach. "All the papers said was that my real name was Halliwell, if you can believe it," I chuckled, joined quickly by the others.

Piper was surprised but spoke with a smile. "Well, unfortunately we couldn't be related, but it is a fairly common surname. There's actually more than a handful with that name here in the city, if you wanted we could help you look them up?" She offered.

"That's really nice, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," I said, effectively ending that particular topic. For now.

For the rest of the relaxing dinner, we spoke of hobbies and my past, as they asked all about me. I told them about growing up in Phoenix, moving to Washington for my Junior year and the chance to connect with my dad, before he passed away. They asked about the friends I had made, which classes I had especially enjoyed and what it was like living somewhere so rainy. When Phoebe teased me about boyfriends, I winced and changed the subject.

They seemed to sense the sore topic and gracefully let it go.

It was late, by the time I finally said goodbye and drove away.

All in all, it had been a pretty good night. I seemed to be breathing easier than I had in a very long time and I knew I had that family to thank. They may not be my blood-relations, but I had a feeling my life would improve, just from knowing them. And maybe one day I would take Piper up on her offer.

A part of me was very curious about where I originated from.

When I drove down the dark streets, in my worn out truck, I decided to wait to go home and stop by the diner first. It would be open for another hour and since my vacation had started today, I knew it wouldn't be a problem for me to stay out a bit late.

Maggie welcomed me with a big smile, as I came in the door. "Bella, darling, it's been too long!" She exclaimed.

She was right. Ever since I started my new job, I'd been too busy to come here as often as I had before. I usually only came on weekends, since I was the first one at the paper in the morning and the last one to leave.

It was important to me, to keep my mind busy.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Maggie..." I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Nonsense, don't apologize. I'm just happy to see that you're doing something you enjoy," she said, noting out loud how different I'd been since I started working at the _Bay Mirror_.

"Thank you," I replied, sitting down at the counter and ordering my usual.

It was nice to be back here, reminding me of my first months in town. I smiled as I heard Maggie call out my order for Denny, when I saw Lola waving at me from the other end of the room, where she was taking an order from a young couple and when I smelled the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen at the back.

It was almost like coming home, in many ways.

As I waited for my food to be ready, I permitted myself to think of forbidden things. It wasn't something I allowed often, but after the day I'd had, with such laughter and joy, I imagined that it wouldn't hurt as much now, as it did months ago, when I was still pushed to the ground by my misery.

I thought of Jake.

Not the angry man who had been brainwashed by Sam and his gang, but the boy who had been my best friend for those precious few months, after I approached him with the bikes.

I remembered the last time he had been _my_ Jake, when we had gone to the movies with Mike. I remembered sitting on the stairs in the foyer, waiting for Mike, who was sick in the bathroom. Jake had been so sweet, explaining that he wouldn't pressure me, and, even though I felt immensely guilty for leading him on, I was relieved that I wouldn't lose his friendship.

Of course, that's exactly what happened and while I didn't blame him for finally having enough, it didn't stop the searing pain of his words to me, that day I went to ask him what his problem was.

I hadn't had a chance to truly think about what losing him really meant, for a long time. First, the incident with Laurent happened, then Renee passed away, followed quickly by Charlie and I was too busy grieving, to even consider the pain that Jake had put me through, by ignoring me.

Even the day I had gone to talk to Billy, I had ignored the pain of seeing his cruel, stony face and how much it reminded me of the day Edward left. That coldness, the eyes, it was like mirror images. I wondered what Jake would say if I told him how much he was acting like Edward in that moment.

He probably wouldn't have liked that very much.

I looked up when Maggie put down a plate in front of me and I offered her a weak smile. I had been wrong. Thinking about this was still too hard, even if almost a year had passed by now. So, I successfully pushed those thoughts away and dug into my dessert.

I had no idea what the future had to offer, but if it was anything like the night at the Halliwell house, then I was sure I could handle it.

After everything I had been through, couldn't I handle anything that was thrown at me?

I liked to think so.

* * *

**Authors Note:** And there you have it. It didn't turn out quite like I had hoped, but no matter how many times I rewrote it, it just wouldn't do what I wanted it to. So, excited to get started on the next chapter, I decided to just finish this one quickly and get it out of the way.

Hope my readers aren't too disappointed, but the next one'll be better, promise :D

And remember to review xD


End file.
